


Jade of the Dragon

by KimJumin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, BoyxBoy, Confused Im Changkyun | I.M, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Dominant Chae Hyungwon, Dominant Lee Jooheon, Dominant Lee Minhyuk, Dominant Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Dominant Wonho, Dominant Yoo Kihyun, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Multi, Other, Prince Im Changkyun | I.M, Submissive Im Changkyun | I.M, Time traveler Changkyun, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Top Lee Jooheon, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Top Yoo Kihyun, changkyunxeveryone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimJumin/pseuds/KimJumin
Summary: [ Bottom Lim Changkyun ][ Changkyun x Everyone ]The crown prince of Silla gets lost in time and ends up in Jooheon's mansion. Thinking the boy has amnesia while he wore korean traditional clothes wasn't something they'd expected.OrIm Changkyun is a lost prince stuck in the future of 2020. He seeks help from the six males who might have more than he expected in their shares.[ It might be better if you just read it ]
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M & Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Lim Changkyun | I.M/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Lim Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	1. The Intro / Profile of Characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so just to let you know..
> 
> 1\. This is a Fanfiction. It is not related to any real life entity or person or even their life.
> 
> 2\. This story has nothing to do with the real history of Korea. I just used a few names of real existence in the story.
> 
> 3\. I know Wonho departed from the group but I still added him in the story. He wasn't proven guilty of the accusations and the rumors floating around.
> 
> 4\. If he was kindly update me because I honestly don't know. 
> 
> 5\. Comments are appreciated and kindly give kudos if you like the story. Bookmark if you love the story. Thank you for taking your time to read this..😊
> 
> .........................................................

Preview..

" Promise me. Promise your mother, Changkyun ah. You shall be safe. You shall be safe and sound until you find the Dragon hidden in the Jade. " 

" I , Crown Prince, Im Changkyun, promise and give you my word that i shall not return until I find the treasure which would save our Kingdom " 

" Go now! "

" CHANGKYUN!!! " The place was enveloped with flames as he felt his conciousness pass away.

... .... ....

Silla dynasty Crown Prince Changkyun, finds himself in the modern-day world, Year 2020. He's confused as ever and sometimes doesn't understand the language.

" What're they even wearing? Why is it so.. short! Oh my! " 

" What is this weird thing that keeps on shaking..I'm sitting right at it " 

" That's a phone.. Changkyun "

" What IS THAT?!?! " 

" Again.. it's a TV. You know those screens you can watch different channels through satellites and - wait.. do you even know what's a satellite or screen? "

" Yep. That's what i thought "

* * *

  * **PROFILE**



  
_**Im Changkyun ( ICK )** _

Title : Crown Prince of Silla  
  
Age : 19

Relatives : Regent Queen Sumi ( Mother )  
Prince Changmin ( Elder step-brother )

● Good at military activities.  
● Loves horse riding and archery.  
● Time travels into modern 2020.  
● Cute unintentionally.  
● Clumsy.  
● Confused 24/7

* * *

  
  
_**Lee Minhyuk**_

Occupation : Car racer/ Doctor.  
  
Age : 22

Relatives : Lee Minhee ( Mother )

● Good at academics.  
● Top ranker in school and university.  
● Likes cute things.  
● Strong and likes to manhandle ICK.  
● Pervert but only towards the ones he likes romantically and sexually.

* * *

  
_**Lee Jooheon**_

Age : 21

Occupation : Chairman of Lee Foundations.

Relatives : Lee Joon ( Father )  
Lee Julie ( Step mother )

● Good person.  
● Loves art.  
● Graduated from foreign university. ( Australia )  
● Hobbies : Painting and drawing.  
● Likes to tease.  
● Kind and literally an angel.

* * *

  
_**Yoo Kihyun**_

Age : 22

Occupation : Historian/ Archaeologist.

Relatives : --- ---

● His family died when he was 17.  
● Interested in History and ancient things.  
● Likes walking.  
● His father was a psychologist.

* * *

  
_**Son Hyunwoo**_

Age : 23

Occupation : Former Athlete.

KSP Chief ( Korean Special Police Force )

Relatives : Son Minwoo ( Grandfather )

● Likes working out.  
● Dislikes smoking and drug addicts or anything as such.  
● Likes cute things.  
● Has a police dog. ( Torry )  
● Ranked top in Police Academy.

* * *

_**Chae Hyungwon**_

Age : 22

Occupation : Scientist/ Astronomist

Relatives : Chae Yuwon ( Younger brother )

● High IQ  
● Likes studying.  
● Solving Puzzles and riddles, etc.  
● Believes in time travelling and is working on it's theory.  
● Hates violence.

* * *

  
_**Lee Wonho aka Lee Hoseok.**_

Age : 23

Occupation : DJ  
  
Relatives : Shin Sunmi ( Sister ) - 13 y/o.  
  
● Had three part time jobs.  
● Likes dancing.  
● Likes working out.  
● Likes decorating soft toys.

* * *

  



	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crown Prince Changkyun is here!~

  
It was chaos. One moment it was quiet and peaceful and the other.. it was suddenly quite violent. There was hot flaming rages of fire around him and the next thing the crown prince knew was voices and darkness that consumed him.  
  


" Changkyun!!! " 

...............  
  


A silver haired male woke up with a loud gasp, it felt as if he was drowning, his lungs filled with something heavy. He opened his eyes and saw darkness before light began filtering inside.  
  
  
  


" Changkyun!!! " He felt as if someone said his name but when he blinked confusedly, he recognised none.  
  
  


" Are you okay? " One of them asked.  
  
  
  


Groggily, the silver haired male glanced around him and sat up hastily, the place was unknown, he hadn't seen it anywhere before- the structure was quite different if he had to say it.  
  
  
  


" W-who are you? " He asked confused.  
  
  
  


" We should be asking you that.." A guy chirped before shaking his head.  
  
  
  


" Why am I here? " The male continued asking, ignoring the stranger's query.  
  
  
  


" Alright. Listen here, we found you unconscious and brought you back home cause we have a doctor here. Uh.. were you involved in some kinda..festival or something? "  
  
  


* _They talk..in a weird way..what is the meaning of kinda? What's a doctor?_ * Changkyun thought as he looked around. He was surrounded by three males, one of them wore a white coloured cloth around his shoulder which resembled a long coat.  
  
  


* _Weird clothes too_ * Changkyun frowned as he looked down at the thing he was on. A bed but it seemed different than the ones he was used to, it had more height elevated to it.  
  


" Dude.. do you know your name? " A guy with small eyes asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, an annoyed expression crossing over on his face. * _What is a dude?_ *  
  
  


" Changkyun "  
  


" Alright so.. Changkyun-ssi. Where are you from? "  
  


" Seorabeol "  
  
  


The three guys blanked before one of them started laughing, the other two still confused.  
  
  


" What's that place? "  
  
  


" Let's get him down. The others might be worried too and he might have hit his head hard.. like real hard "  
  
  


................  
................  
  
  


" Everyone! He's awake now! "  
  
  


* _More weird people and clothes.. what is this place? I haven't seen such a place in forever..._ * Changkyun thought as he walked down the stairs. * _It's beautiful though_ * He thought as he glanced over the crystal chandelier at the centre of the magnificent living room.  
  
  
  


" It'd be better if we'd introduce ourselves.. so you'll have a name to call us "  
  
  
  


" Good idea. I'm Lee Jooheon, the owner of this mansion and I work from home " The small eyed guy spoke with a warm smile, his earlier annoyed expression was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  


" I'm Lee Minhyuk, your personal doctor ~ " Minhyuk smirked as he eyed Changkyun from top to bottom. * _What's a doctor..?_ * Changkyun tilted his head as he was confused.  
  
  


" What do you mean by a doctor? " Changkyun spoke and the baby pink haired male had never ever snapped his neck towards something so fast.  
  
  


" Where are you from? " The pink haired male asked.  
  
  


" Seorabeol " Changkyun spoke, he was still confused as to where he was and who these.. Weird people were.  
  
  


" I think he hit his head pretty hard... There's no place called Seorabeol..like come on dude! Did he make that up?! "  
  
  


" There is- well was a place called Seorabeol. It's the present day, Gyeongju. " A brown haired male spoke as he continued reading a thick book, while the rest looked at the pink haired male who nodded in confirmation.  
  
  


" It used to be the capital of ancient dynasties " The pink haired male explained.  
  
  


* _What exactly are we discussing about?_ * Changkyun unconsciously pouted as he couldn't understand most of their accents. They were speaking korean, sure, but the accent was different to the one he was used to and had grown up into.  
  
  
  


Minhyuk licked his lips as he shamelessly continued staring at the silver haired male. * _He's so fucking cuteeee_ * He bit down onto his bottom lip to muffle a painful groan when the bulky male on the couch pinched his arm.  
  
  


" Stop eye raping the kid " He gruffly spoke as he went back to listening to the others conversation. Minhyuk frowned and scowled before looking back towards the others.  
  
  


" Alright. So you mean.. he thinks he's from the past? Is that it? "  
  
  


" That might be it or.. he really is from the past. I mean look at his hair and his clothes.. they're fucking royal quality! Even my grandfather said so.. and that's saying a lot! " Hyunwoo raised his hands over his head as he shrugged.  
  
  


" Long hair till the waist, fucking smooth and silky.. damn I want that kinda hair. You lucky man "  
  
  


Changkyun had already given up trying to understand the bits that he didn't really understand. * _Where am I...?_ * He sighed and glanced at the five arguing to each other, while a tall and slim brown haired male sat on the couch peacefully reading a thick book.  
  
  


As if noticing Changkyun's gaze on him, he glanced up and showcased a small smile.  
  
  


" I'm Chae Hyungwon. Scientist and Astronomist. I invent new objects and research on objects. I also observe the space, something beyond the blue skies above us. "  
  
  


For once, Changkyun understood what Hyungwon spoke. He nodded and half bowed in gratitude before straightening out and smiling towards the brown haired male.  
  
  


" I'm Son Hyunwoo, the KSP Chief. " The bluff male spoke.  
  
  


" I'm Shin Wonho or Lee Hoseok but the first one is better known. I work as a DJ "  
  
  
  


" I'm Yoo Kihyun.. a Historian and Archaeologist. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Changkyun-ssi. " The pink haired male spoke.  
  
  


" So.. Changkyun. Is there anything you don't understand? "  
  


" Yes. I don't understand the meaning of doctor.. what is a DJ and where am I? "

" Doctor as in... the one who treats you.. Physician..yeah. DJ is someone who creates music, through instruments. You are currently in Seoul "  
  


" Alright. I understand but.. Where is Seoul? "  
  


" Uh.. in Korea? "  
  


" Korea? I belong to the Silla Kingdom. "  
  


" [Oh.My.God](http://Oh.My.God)..! "

.. .......  
..........  
  


After panicking for about an hour, everyone was now seated on the couch with Hyunwoo's grandfather along with them, inspecting Changkyun's clothes which he was still wearing.  
  
  


" Your name is? "  
  
  


" Im Changkyun "  
  
  


" Age? "  
  


" Nineteen "  
  
  


" He's Underage " Was the first thing that Minhyuk said after a long silence and the old man glared at the doctor.  
  
  


" Seriously.. " Hyunwoo sighed.  
  
  


" Mm-hm. So.. as I was saying.. you look quite young. You seem to have a good fortune and you have a very long life ahead, you've the wisdom and knowledge of an emperor-- "  
  
  


" Gramps! Not your fortune telling! Just talk to him and tell us if he's speaking the truth "  
  
  


" Okay okay. Huh.. kids these days have no patience! " He sighed and went back to examining the royal blue and yellow traditional korean clothes. He'd already given a once over when the boy was unconscious before but how he was investigating deeply.  
  
  


" It seems he's speaking the truth. His hair is real and this hanbok here is a high quality silk and satin.. also this here- a symbol of dragon.. he's from a high status family... if not the Crown Prince. "  
  
  


" These types of clothes aren't found here anymore. " Kihyun mumbled. The rest except for the old man and Changkyun stared at Kihyun in astonishment before glancing back at the young boy in them.  
  


" Well, what should we do? " Jooheon was the first to break the silence that stretched over them.

  
" If he really is from Silla then, we need to send him back. " Hyungwon spoke calmly.

" That's the thing. We've no idea how to do that! " Hyunwoo sighed as he looked around at the others.

" I've a theory " Hyungwon sat up straight and leaned forward.

" Which is? " Minhyuk asked curiously.

  
" I've been working on this topic for a while now as you all know. So... I know a few things. First of all.. we need to know the person's location, like his birth place and when he travelled here where he was. " Hyungwon spoke the last few words while staring at the youngest person present.

  
  
" Where were you born? " Kihyun asked in a simple sentence so the silver haired male could understand.

  
" Seorabeol " Changkyun blinked confused, why did they need that?

" Okay. Where were you before coming here? "

" I.. do not know. I cannot remember. " Changkyun pouted. Minhyuk swore his heart jumped out of his chest at the cute little sweet thing in front of him.

" Don't let Minhyuk near the kid alone " Hyunwoo warned the others in a whisper. The others including his grandfather nodded in determination.  
  


" Oh..right. I have to do something before I return. I need something " Changkyun spoke as he stared down at the sleeves of his hanbok.

" Do you need my love?~ I'm always ready for youu--- " Minhyuk was very rudely interuppted as his mouth was taped by Kihyun, who lowered his eyebrows in discontent.

" Shut up. He's a kid. Don't turn into a pervert " The pink haired male sighed. Minhyuk looked unbothered.

" Anyways, what do you need? " Hyungwon asked.

" Dragon "

" ...... "

  
" ...... "

" Okay, sweetheart!~ It's all a fantasy I don't know who the heck fed you with all those lies but.. Dragons don't exist! " The old Grandpa spoke. Changkyun blinked before frowning and looking back at his sleeves.  
  


" No. They might have existed very well before. No one knows if Dragons are only mythical or real. " Kihyun spoke in a calm tone.  
  


" I do not know whether it is real or a tale.. however.. Queen Mother said it was the only treasure which would help me prove my origin. "

" Your origin? "

" Yes. Queen Mother had been acting as a Regent Queen until I grew of age. However, the ministers put forth that I need to be of twenty years until my coming of age. During that time, a rumor float around that I was not the biological son of the former deceased King. " 

  
" This Dragon.. it would help you prove your origin? How's that possible? "  
  


" The Dragon was made by my ancestors and only the Royal Im Lineage has the ability to open it. I saw it once when I was a child but.. it was lost during a battle with our neighboring Kingdom. "  
  


" A.. Dragon... was.. lost? "  
  


The more they listened, the more it was difficult to accept. Kihyun and Hyungwon however maintained a calm facade and listened intently to the silver haired male's words.  
  


" This dragon you spoke about.. how does it look like? "

  
" It looks like a normal dragon. The Dragon is kept in a jade. "  
  


" Jade...? Og? Are there any mentions about such a treasure, Kihyun? " Hyunwoo asked.

  
" There is. However, it is believed that they're all false. "

  
" Changkyun ssi. Do you know where this Jade could be? "  
  


" Rumors were that the jade was in the possession of the ruler of Baekja, however, it was also said that the jade was being protected in the temple of .. I don't remember the name of the temple.. " He sighed.  
  
  


" It's alright... Relax. We'll help you. " Jooheon smiled as he patted Changkyun's head.

  
" I'm curious about another thing. Is his hair natural? " Minhyuk had now removed his tape and asked.  
  


" 100 percent!~ " The old man smiled.

...................  
...................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write more soon..!~

**Author's Note:**

> This one's just a sorta introductory thing for the future chapters.
> 
> I hope you read them. 
> 
> [ Thank you ]


End file.
